Joey Graceffa
Joey Graceffa is a 21 year old vlogger, gamer, parody maker, singer, and model. :::::: He and good friend Brittany Joyal are known for their parody channel "WinterSpringPro", which Joey officially announced he had parted from in a vlog on July 9th, 2012. :::::: Joey appeared as Gale Hawthorne in The Hunger Games parody of Britney Spears' "I Wanna Go", which has reached 2 million views. :::::: Joey has also released an album with Luke Conard and Meghan Camarena a.k.a strawburry17 on YouTube. The album includes Hunger Games inspired songs. :::::: Joey is well-known for his popular vlogging channel "Joey Graceffa" in which he updates almost daily with vlogs that occasionally include other popular YouTubers. :::::: Joey also works with TEEN.com, and appeared on "The Click Clique" and "Eff Yeah! I Want That" on YouTube. Joey now has a new show on TEEN.com called,'' Joey's Dystopia''. Joey Gracffa lived in Boston, Massachusetts, before moving to California to start his career with YouTube. Graceffa also now has a gaming channel youtube.com/joeygraceffagames. ::::::As of 2013 Joey is living with his friend Kristian Smith or "Kalel Kitten" in L.A. Videos Joey's videos are mostly vlog based but he also does tag videos & challenges with other youtubers 'The Amazing Race' It was announced that He and also fellow Youtuber Meghan Camarena (Strawburry17) would join the cast of the 22nd season of the show. In there First leg they traveled to Motu Mute, Bora Bora, French Polynesia 'and in the end of the leg they came in 6th place. In the scecond episode they were still in Bora Bora, where they ended up in 4th place by the end of the leg. In the 3rd leg they traveled to New Zealand, when ariving at the mat in 5th place, they were told that there will be no rest period and had to continue on to there next destination. In the Techincal 4th leg of the race. they traveled to Indonesia, where by the end of the leg they ended up in 5th place for a second time in a row. At the beging of the 5th leg it was announced that there was a Blind Double U-Turn sometime in the leg while they were visting Vietnam. Joey & Meghan ended up getting U-Turned by Best Friend team Pam & Winnie. When they found out they were U-Turned, they thought that they were near the end of the pack and thought of only one team that could be behind them. Joey & Meghan ended up U-Turning Married couple Chuck & Wynona. By the end of the leg they ended up in 6th place. During the 6th leg of the race they traveled to Botswana, where they ended up in 4th place. In the 7th leg of the race they stayed in Botswana and by the end of that leg they ended in 5th place. In the 8th leg of the race they traveled to Switerland where they did a "switchback" from season 14 carrying a total of 4, 50 pound wheels of cheese down a hill in the snow. At the end of the leg they got to the mat last, but because Married couple Chuck & Wynona got served a 30 mintue penalty for not doing the task correcty, Joey & Meghan were able to continue on in the race. they ended up in 5th place (4th time getting 5th place in the whole race). In the 9th leg, Joey & Meghan started off last and made their way to Germany. they ended up in 2nd place (Which was there best placement in the race). In the tenth leg they traveled to Scotland. in the begining of the race it was said that their would be another double U-Turn. Joey and Meghan where U-Turned for the second time by Hockey Playing Brothers Bates & Anthony. By the end of the race it came down to two teams, Joey & Meghan and Roller Derby Moms Beth & Mona (Who also got U-Turned by Newlywed Couple Max & Katie). Joey & Meghan ended up getting eliminated and ended up in 5th place over all. JoeyGraceffaGames This channel is where Joey plays a variety of games. 'Games As of May 2nd, 2013 In order as when he started to play 'TRIVIA' Joey used to be apart of the youtube channel WinterSpringPro with another youtuber Brittany Joyal (Now goes under the youtube name HeyBritttany). Joey and Meghan are not the first youtubers to go on the amazing race. Kevin Wu AKA kevjumba was the first youtuber to go on and he and his dad Michael finished in in 7th place. Lots of people ASSUME he's gay but that has not yet been confirmed. Category:Vlogging Category:Vlog Category:Parodies Category:YouTubers Category:Videos by number of views